Past,Present,Future
by TheLegend92
Summary: Hermione is alone. Harry and Ron left her in her own misery. But an old acquainted shows up and things change.
1. Feelings and Meetings

Chapter 1:

It was a rainy day, so typical for London.

A lonely figure was sitting at the bar in a dusty old pub. Her shoulders were slumped, her hair tousled and her drink neared his end.

Tom, the barkeeper, watched her with pitiful eyes. All evening she sat there, all by herself, drinking one whisky after another.

The door squeaked as it opened and a hooded man stepped in. His dirty blond hair was messy, the brown eyes twinkling. He spotted the lonely woman and made his way toward her.

He studied her.

Her back was hunched over, her head lay heavily in her hand, and the wavy hair fell like a veil in front of her face.

"You know, a beautiful woman like you shouldn't be sitting alone" he said while signaling Tom to give him a whiskey.

The woman gave a dry laugh. "Beautiful women wouldn't be ditched by her best friends because of their girlfriends would they?"

Slowly she lifted her head and looked him in the eyes. Recognition shone in her honey colored eyes after she studied him for a moment.

"And what are you doing here by your lonesome? I always thought the famous Oliver Wood would be busy or surrounded by fans" she said mockingly and tried to smile a little.

Frightened Oliver's eyes hushed through the half desert pub.

"Shh!" he whispered fiercely. After a moment or two where nobody approached them she snorted in her whiskey at his actions.

"How do you know me? I mean well with Quidditch and all…"

"You know," she interrupted. "I really don't like Quidditch that much, but if I have met a person more than once I remember them."

He studied her closely, but after a minute or two without knowing her, he shrugged and sipped his whiskey.

"Your best friends are idiots if they ditch you" he said, picking up their topic from before.

"You wouldn't say that if you would remember me."

"Try me." Challenging he held her glance but she smiled sadly and looked in her glass once more.

Tom tried to stop Oliver from saying anything more, but Oliver just looked determined.

After a pause she looked in his eyes. "You know I always dreamed people would know me for the things I have done, but that will never happen. I will always be what I'm now."

"And who are you now?"

She stretched her hand and looked like she wanted to introduced herself. Confused he took her hand, which felt so small compared to his. "May I introduce myself? I'm Harry Potter's side kick and destined to be the wife of Ronald Weasley."

He gaped at her and suddenly an image of a twelve year old, bushy haired, bucktoothed girl flashed in his mind. He cleared his throat. "You have certainly changed Hermione Granger. If you haven't told me your name I would never guessed who I'm talking to."

She gave him a small smile, which vanished the moment the door opened and Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown strolled in.

There was a tense moment when their eyes met but was broken the moment they went for the farthest table.

Oliver snorted in his drink. "I may have to shatter your bubble but I still think they are idiots."

Curious she watched how he asked Tom for another drink. "How comes?"

"For one they ditched you and for second I have met those in school too you know. I think that says it all."

She gave him a sincere smile, which gave her eyes a beautiful twinkle. "I think I have enough for this evening" she said and reached for her purse, but a big hand, rough from the Quidditch in his life, stopped her. "It is my treat."

She chuckled, but nodded nonetheless. "Maybe I should inform you, that I'm sitting here for quiet a while to be honest."

"How much Tom?" he asked, doesn't believing that Hermione could have that much too drink. "Well yours will be 12 sickle and for Hermione that will be 5 galleons."

His eyes widened as he searched for his money. With a shocked expression he pays the bill.

"I told you so, didn't I?" she asked giggling. "I wouldn't have guessed that you would drink that much, or could for that matter."

Mischievously she smirked. "Who said everything was something to drink?"

He laughed and helped her in her robes.

"Hey Wood!" His head snapped in the direction of the shout and settled on the table of Harry Potter, who was beckoning him over. He glanced uneasy at Hermione who smiled understandingly. "You are his hero you know?" she whispered. "You taught him Quidditch, the only thing that could always lift his mood."

She patted him on the arm. "It was good to see you again. Maybe we will see us again."

"Yeah maybe we will" he said unsure of what to do. Let her leave alone and go over to Harry, who he hadn't seen since a very long time or taking her home and talk some more?

It seems she made this decision for him, because not a second later she was gone with a pop.

Slowly he walked over to the group where he was greeted with loud greetings.

Thoughtful he looked back where she was not a second ago, he shook his head and gave the others his attention.

With a sneer on her face Lavender asked "Has she bothered you much?" He frowns when nobody made a move to defend Hermione, but he saw Harry tense a little at the harsh words.

"It would seem it was the other way round, but she was nice enough to keep me company" he looked coldly at the blond in front of him. What the hell has happened between the golden trio? "That's nice", said Ginny simple. Oliver gave Harry a look who glanced guiltily at his hands.

In her flat Hermione lay on her bed, and was staring at the ceiling. It was nice to chat with Oliver. Even if she said it was okay that he stayed it hurt her a little. He had left her just like the others. Her eyes closed and seconds later she was asleep.

_Well that was the first…_

_Did you enjoy it?_

_Hit the button, you know which one ;)_


	2. Two in one

Chapter 2:

Days later they met again in Weasleys Wizard Wheezes.

Hermione walked lazily around the shop. The twins have done really great. It was bigger and fuller then ever. "Hey pumpkin!"

She jumped and would have knocked over one or two things if an arm hadn't sneaked around her waist.

Slowly she turned around and looked in the twinkling eyes of Fred Weasley. "You know Freddie, I would really like to kill you right now, but I couldn't do that to George don't you think so?"

His Adams apple jumped ever so slightly and she knew that she left a good impression. "Sorry love, but I really think it would be a wonderful surprise to have the flat for me" joked a voice behind Fred. Not a second later George peaked over Fred shoulder.

"You are idiots."

"But you love us none the less!" they said. "I'm not sure about that anymore."

"Oh come on-"

"You wouldn't come here"

"Every chance you got"

"If you wouldn't very deeply"

"Love us!" they finished in unison.

Embarrassed they scratched their necks. They knew what had happened, and why she came to spend much of her free time with them. "We're sorry" they mumbled and looked guiltily in her eyes.

Hermione watched them fidgeting a couple of seconds before she smiled.

"You two wouldn't know where I can get a fluffy little animal, can you?"

Eagerly they jumped to her sides and stirred her through the shop towards the backroom, ignoring the desperate cries of Varity.

After the cries only grew louder Fred left to look what was wrong.

George showed her little yellow fluff balls with wide doe like eyes. "Aw" she whispered, and stroked one. "They are so cute!"

"We knew you would like them. They will always be this little and need to eat twice a month. Otherwise they are pretty boring."

She smiled like a kid at Christmas. "Oi George!" boomed Fred, while strolling through the entrance to the backroom. "Look who I found!"

Behind him came a very red looking Oliver Wood. At Hermione's happy look Fred gave a strangled cry and pounded on her. "Aren't you just adorable smiling like that? Oh buttercup you have made me a very happy man." He kissed her soundly on the cheek, and laughed at her flushed cheeks. Pouting she showed him the little yellow Munchkin in her hands.

"Can I have him?" She looked up at Fred and his heart went out to her.

She was so strong. Every other woman would be crying her eyes out. And she just wanted a Munchkin. "Of course you can", he said softly.

Oliver watched the scene in front of him. George was standing one foot away from Fred and Hermione. He looked sadly at the witch, while she cuddled with her new flat mate. Fred looked like he wanted to cry right there and then.

Knowing the twins really good Oliver suspected something big behind this. They weren't people who pitied anyone like that.

After a while he coughed quiet loudly.

George looked at him with wary eyes. "Where are you coming from?" Oliver rolled his eyes.

"I have been here the whole time." The moment the word left his mouth he knew it was a bad think. The twins came rushing to him and enveloped him in a fiery hug.

"How could we forget you?"

"Standing here"

"In all your glory"

"After weeks"

"We are so sorry!" they wailed in unison.

Oliver ignored them and nodded at Hermione. "Nice to see you again Hermione. I would greet you more enthusiastic but I have this two cry babies."

Waving her hand she smiled. "Don't worry. I know how those two can get. I never noticed have they always been like that?"

He snorted. "Pretty much, but I believe there were worse times!"

"You can't talk about us like we're not here anymore!" the twins yelled and stalked of, with a very big pout on their faces.

"So… Are you going to tell me what happened between you guys?" asked Oliver and stuffed his hands inside his pockets.

She looked blankly at him before she answered. "Between who?"

"The Twins, Harry, Ron, Ginny. Pretty much everyone."

Suspiciously she knitted her eyebrows. "Why do you want to know?"

"You never got along with the twins in school. You were the goody and they were the pranksters. It never occurred to me that you would have something like a friendship or relationship for that matter."

"Not that it is your business, but you shouldn't judge something because of the past. Moreover you haven't been much around have you? I was fourteen the time you left school. Now I'm 22. Do you really think nothing has changed? You are an idiot if you thought so."

He swallowed and tried not to show his fear. Sometime in her rant she drew her wand and waved it around.

She took a deep breath and started again. "You want to know what happened between the Golden Trio? Then go ask Harry and Ron I'm sure they want to tell everybody who asked. Was it my fault they thought I was perfect? Was it my fault that they saw that I'm only another human?" Tears welled in her eyes.

She clutched her Munchkin and stalked off.

He was left standing there and gaping after her. George came in with a very serious expression. "Is she okay?" Oliver asked nervous.

Calculating George watched him twisting. Should he hit him? Or should he just ignore it?

"What did you say to her?"

"I just asked how it comes that you are such good friends…And what happened with Harry and Ron."

Sighting George rubbed his face with one hand. "Come on Ollie. Fred will close the shop and I will tell you."

_The story goes on =)_

_We will know in the next chapter what happend to Hermione!_

_Hit the button, you know which one =)_

_**Thanks for the review goes to Monnbeam, HeardThemStirring and jessirose85**  
_


	3. Hermion's History

Chapter 3:

After walking up the stairs towards the chaotic flat of the twins, he was sitting in the kitchen with a butter beer in one hand.

"Oh yeah were to begin?" George muttered and his hand wandered through his red hair.

"Maybe at the beginning?" helped Oliver but that gained him a glare. "You can be happy that I tell you. It is a horrible story."

"It wasn't that long ago. There was this big party in the club down the street. We choose to go together with everyone. Harry took Ginny, Ron Lavender, Fred Angelina and I took Alica. Hermione went alone. It wasn't something new. After the dirty break up with Ron she didn't want a new relationship. It was a really funny evening, until everyone was heavily drunk."

He paused and Fred walked in. With a stony expression he leaned in the doorway, arms folded in front of his chest.

"Sometime during our drunken state we lost Hermione in the crowd. Ginny was the last one to see her. She was talking with Draco Malfoy. The day after, she came home, where everyone sat worrying where she went. She was smiling like an idiot and we just knew. We made fun of her that she hasn't looked this shagged in years."

Fred walked to the table and sat heavily in one chair. Oliver was frowning, not understanding where the problem was.

"Naturally Ron blew up. Even if they broke up, he was still jealously of everyone. Ginny let slip that she saw her talking with Malfoy and that led to Harry becoming angry."

"Wasn't a good morning. I can tell you" Fred said.

"Anyway that was just the beginning. They accused her of betrayal and she accused them of using her, and not allowing her to be happy. It ended in two seething idiots who stormed out and Hermione crying in her living room. We have been there to comfort her, but she just told us to go away."

"More like Fuck off" muttered Fred. Concern was written in Oliver's eyes and he was angry at the boys for being idiots.

"Since it isn't the rest of it I will tell you more. In the following weeks she would get sick and would eat food in horrible combinations. We suspected something. So she went to a healer. The relationship between her, Harry and Ron remained tensed, but she never saw Malfoy again."

Oliver's eyes widened.

"She came back with the result that she was pregnant. Harry and Ron looked at her disgusted and demanded that she would abort."

George closed his eyes for a moment to gather his speech again.

"She looked at them like they were crazy and told them she would keep the baby, no matter what. After that followed a silent that could kill. Ronald insulted her worse than ever. Told her she was the whore of Draco Malfoy and would keep the baby to blackmail Malfoy. He never understood that Hermione couldn't kill something. It wasn't even a human being just a little something growing in her womb, but it was her growing something none the less."

Fred watched Oliver intensely and knew just because of his mimic that he would kill Ron and Harry if they would come in this very moment.

George continued.

"So they abandoned her. I don't really know what happened between Hermione and Ginny, but Ginny said some very nasty things. Lavender and her have never been good because of Ron."

"These evil little bastards. I kill them!" growled Oliver and clutched his butter beer.

"That's not all" informed Fred.

"I think it was a month ago, she started to show already. She was so proud, so happy, and in dire need of support, so we talked her to come to the burrow on a weekend. We knew that Harry and Ron weren't there so that was alright. Everything was alright till you heard the fireplace. In no time they were standing in the garden, right behind Hermione. Ginny shoved her and she fell, couldn't keep her balance. It wasn't a very high fall but she landed directly on her stomach. I will never forget the scene. We rushed to her side when we saw that she wasn't going to stand up. She curled up in a ball and whimpered. Ron, Lavender and Ginny just walked in the house. Harry stayed and watched with horror how much blood she was loosing. We rushed her to St. Mungo but it was too late. She lost her baby."

Fred threw his butter beer at the wall and cursed.

"No one visited her in the hospital beside us and we never saw her cry. It was the fault of our bloody sister. If she wasn't I would gladly beat her to a pulp. Harry and Ron weren't there for her when she needed them the most. We did what we could but we weren't them."

"She is still healing and we know that Harry feels guilty but is too much of a coward to talk to her again. Ron doesn't even acknowledge the fact that it was partly his fault."

They sat in silent thinking about the witch that was currently curled up in her bed trying to fight the tears.

_I hope it was to your liking ;)_

_Now, please hit the button…You know which one xD_

_**Thanks for the review goes to Monnbeam, Readerforlife, Redbird27, xxfallblossomsxx and Trainwreck729**_


	4. Men Talk

Chapter 4:

Hermione's story wouldn't vanish from his mind even if he was playing Quidditch and that was really something big.

Depressed he would make his hair messier than ever. Currently, he was walking through Hogsmead, trying to lose himself in the memories of his Hogwarts years.

Even the students filling the roads wouldn't let him. Everything reminded him of happier times, of a happier Hermione.

He spotted a mop of messy black hair and green eyes. Harry waved at him and without so much of a second thought Oliver marched over to him, grabbed him at the elbow and dragged him in a dark alley.

"What's wrong Oliver? Has something happened?" he asked concerned, but Oliver didn't want to see this.

"Bloody hell Potter, you have never been one of the smart ones, but I never believed that you were a cold bastard like Malfoy senior."

Shock played across the face of the Men-who-lived-twice. "What-?"

"Don't you dare to play innocent Potter! What have you been thinking, abandoning Hermione?"

The green eyes hardened but glanced guiltily at the bottom.

"What is it for you Oliver?" Angry Harry looked up to his old captain. "You know noth-"

"I know everything" interrupted Oliver harsh.

"Well she-"

"It was never her fault. Tell me Potter, why the hell, are you angry when I can see the guilt clearly in your eyes?" Oliver was still angry but he was going to give the boy a change. What good would it do if he screamed at him; not knowing what had made him angry in the first place?

"Can we go somewhere less dirty?" Harry looked disgusting at the rats that were running around. "Sure."

"If we are going to discuss this, we are going to my house."

Oliver looked confused. "I thought you shared a flat with Ginny?"

Harry's confidence faltered a little before he looked in Oliver's brown eyes.

"I'll tell you, but for now hold on."

In a matter of seconds they were standing in front of Grimmauldplace 12. Without talking the two men walked into the house, passing the door to the kitchen and walking straight into the living room.

"Well now one thing first. Why the hell have you a house, but are paying rent for the flat that you are sharing with your girlfriend?" demanded Oliver after sitting down.

Uncomfortable Harry scratched his neck.

"It is not that I don't want to live with Ginny, but this is everything that I have left from my godfather. It is something that I wouldn't want to be changed too much."

Oliver frowned. "She is your girlfriend right? Why is it that you aren't trusting her enough of not destroying your memories."

Harry gave a heavy sight. "Guess I have to tell you the truth, he? Well Ginny is my girlfriend and Ron my best friend as well as her brother, but they never have seen this old house like I have. The only one that shares my sentiments is Hermione. Maybe that is because we saved Sirius together, maybe it is because she really knows me. I don't know, all I know is that she never abandoned me."

Oliver waited patiently till Harry would talk again. He wasn't somebody to press these things. With sad eyes The-man-who-wouldn't-die stares at the fire which was roaring in the fireplace.

"It was wrong of me not to support her. I have been angry and felt betrayed the first two or three weeks, but I never had the heart to apologize. Sometime after I felt guilty cause I saw her everyday and knew how miserable she was, but the behavior of Ginny and Ron forced me to stay away."

"You are a bloody coward Potter. Nothing more, nothing less." Oliver stated.

"I know I am, but I would loose my best friend and my girlfriend."

Angry Oliver jumped out of his seat and walked threateningly over to Harry. "Hermione lost her two best friends and had no one to stand beside her if it wasn't for Fred and George to stay by her side. If you would have stand up for Hermione you would still have her."

With big understanding eyes Harry nodded.

"I really messed up, didn't I?" he asked all of sudden very tired.

Grabbing the tired boy, Oliver heaved him up and pulled him outside.

"You aren't going to sit there and do nothing. You will try to fix this Potter, or else…" her trailed of but Harry understood him nonetheless.

"She needs you more than ever. She lost her baby Potter without anyone to pick up the pieces. I hope you understand this. Fix it or I will make sure there will be nothing left to be fixed from you."

With this they appeared in front of Hermione's flat.

Oliver knocked very loud whilst Harry coward behind him, not sure how to meet his friend and certainly not ready to see her hurt and disappointment.

Shoving Harry in as soon the door was opened by Hermione Oliver smiled at her.

"A little present to make you less lonely."

With that he disappeared in thin air leaving a confused Hermione and a panicking Harry behind.

_Well here the real story starts…  
What do you think will happen between these two?_

_Till next time!_

_Hit the button =D I know that you know which one =)_

_**Thanks for the review goes to xxfallblossomsxx, **__**HeardThemStirring**__**, **__**Pau-0803**__**, **__**jessirose85**__**, **__**DerrBear**__** and **__**CheshireCat23**__**.**_


	5. The Reconciliation

Chapter 5:

Hermione closed the door slowly, taking a deep breath and leaving Harry sitting on the floor.

To hide her shaking hands she cleaned her dirty tea mug.

She doesn't want Harry to be sitting in her flat. This was something that hasn't happened since… Tears welled up in her eyes, but she refused to cry and blinked furiously.

Harry stood up and followed her to the kitchen. It seemed like an eternity since he was in her lovely flat. He stayed silent, gathering his courage to say something that wouldn't sound to stupid.

"So…" he started but failed to find a good topic. "You bought new china?" he asked after he saw the cleaned dishes drying at the counter.

Hermione whirled to face him and glared at him with every ounce of anger she had in her.

"Don't you dare to talk about something like china! You have to say something? Well than LEAVE! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" she screamed and balled her hands to fists.

Harry frowned, but tried to hold his temper down. "I came here; I think you are the one who should do the next step."

"YOU CAME HERE? YOUUU? I DON'T THINK SO! Wasn't it Oliver that forced you to come? But you know I don't want to talk to you when it wasn't your own decision to come to me!"

"Are you dense or something like that? Maybe I didn't come by myself, maybe, yeah, Oliver forced me, but please let me explain!"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! FUCK OFF POTTER!" with that she threw one of her plates at him. He barley dodged it as the next one came hurtling towards him.

"ARE YOU CRAZY OR WHAT?" he shouted and jumped out of the room.

"SO NOW I'AM CARZY? YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I HAVE NEW CHINA? BECAUSE I USED MY OLD JUST LIKE THIS!" She threw another plate at him.

Harry backed further away, just out of her reach, but he didn't planned on her still throwing dishes at him.

Hermione had enough. While throwing dishes she searched for her wand, and no sooner she found him lying innocently on the counter. After smashing the last plate she took her wand and was pointing it in no time at Harry's throat.

He laughed evilly. "You aren't going to hex me."

"Try me!"

"See you still haven't done it. Can't even curse me properly?" he taunted. In the inside he cringed at every word. Why oh why does he have to provoke her?

Silently Hermione cursed. Yes he was right, she couldn't curse him. But his reason was wrong. She just couldn't do something like magic since her child died.

She bowed her head. This wasn't supposed to happen like this.

Nobody should know about her problem. If he really kept on taunting her she would have to tell him. No matter what. Everything else would just hurt her pride, letting other people think she was weak.

Seething with eyes brimming with tears she looked in his green eyes and saw the shock, the anger, the guilt.

"Do you know… Do you know what losing my child had cost? Do you know that I would curse you to oblivion and further if it wasn't for the fact that I CAN'T do it?" her voice was rising until she was screaming again.

Harry flinched and looked at her with a mixture of surprise and curiosity. "What do you mean?" He looked in her brown eyes and the pain hit him with full force. There was so much hurt and sorrow behind her eyes.

Slowly the first tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm useless Harry. My magic isn't working properly since my miscarriage. There was a time when I had no magic whatsoever. I used all my might to safe my baby but Ginny had successfully ruined the chance of that. I dried my magical core that day." She stopped and took a deep breath.

Harry was frozen. It couldn't be could it? It wasn't Ginny's fault that Hermione lost her baby was it?

Hermione saw the look in his face and gave a throaty laugh. "You don't believe me do you? Your little sweet innocent girlfriend couldn't do something like that right? That is what you are thinking right now?"

With her small fist she pounded on his chest. "Do you even know what it means to use all of your magical power?" she asked angrily.

"You can restock it with a volunteer you have a very good and deep relationship with" answered Harry automatically. The impact of what he had just said hit him.

"Does that mean…" he trailed of and looked guiltier than ever in the grieving face of his best friend. Hermione nodded. "I had no one to refill my power. I am still trying to regenerate something of it. It could be years until everything is back to normal. Do you understand Harry?"

He nodded but seemed to think about it and shook his head. Despite her tears Hermione smiled. He was just as slow as ever. "Right no Harry I am a nobody with no special power, friends or family."

She walked an arms length away and opened her arms. "This is everything that is left over of the girl you once knew; an empty shell."

For the first time in months Harry looked at her; really looked at her. She had bags under her eyes, she was thin and her eyes were what had changed the most. They lost their emotions. They were so lifeless.

He rushed towards her and embraced her. "I'm so sorry" he whispered and tucked her head in his chest. Silent tears flowed down his cheeks and became more pronounced as she griped the back of his shirt.

Hermione trembled and hold on to him with al her might. Just as the first tear dripped on her head, her walls broke and she sobbed.

He hugged her harder, and tried to whisper comforting words, but everything was useless. Every time he said something she would cry harder and harder.

She looked up with teary eyes and a beautiful smile.

"It's alright Harry. No everything will be alright", with that she collapsed, and went limp in Harry's arms.

_There it is! The 5__th__ chapter!_

_What do you think? Was it to easy?_

_Since there was the question if Draco would show up I will answer it =)_

_Yes Draco will be seen in the later chaperts._

_The button! Don't forget the button!_

_**Thanks for the reviews goes to Pau-0803, DerrBear, Readerforlife, ChesireCat23, tomfeltonlover1991, CareBear114 and nesWizzle.**_


	6. Point of no return

Chapter 6:

After Harry tucked Hermione in her bed he kissed her forehead and promised "I will be back!"

Smiling slightly Harry walked through Diagonal Alley. He didn't thought he would ever make peace with Hermione again. Thank Merlin Oliver kicked his ass. Oliver… What was his reason to help Hermione this much?

Lost in his thoughts he walked in the twins joke shop, not really hearing anything. "Ouch!" he muttered and opened his eyes to see that he had run against a shelf. He started to hear the loud angry voices and took in his surroundings. It was not a good sight. The shop was empty, but open. This hadn't happened in all his history.

Slowly he walked to the counter. There were Fred, George and Ron shouting at each other.

"I'M YOUR BROTHER! AND YOU ARE STANDING BEHIND THIS BITCH?"

"DON'T YOU DARE TO CALL HER THAT!"

"YOU ARE JUST JEALUOS BECAUSE SHE GOT A LIFE WITHOUT YOU!"

There were a million and more thoughts rushing through Harry's head but only one kept coming back. He apologized to Hermione and now he should defend her.

He took a step forward and the fight stopped. Every red head looked at him expecting something else.

"Tell them Harry! Tell them what this bitch did to us!" screamed Ron and pointed at Fred and George. The twins glared at Ron than at Harry, daring him to say the wrong thing.

Sighting Harry ruffled his hair up even more. It was now or never. And he promised he her, didn't he? That he would be back…

"I can't do that Ron. I think we were in the wrong this time" he stated quietly, but his eyes told them all. They were brimming with guilt and sorrow over losing his best friend.

"That's a bad joke Harry!" Ron glared and dared him to support his opinion.

"I'm not joking Ron…" He glanced at the twins. They didn't looked angry like he expected but they were smiling encouragingly at him.

He took a deep breath and looked Ron square in the eyes. "I apologized today. She screamed and threw dishes at me" the twins snorted at his "but still I stayed until she accepted. We aren't going to be like before but it is a big step in the right direction. Step by step I'm going to become her best friend once more."

During his speech Ron's face got redder and redder until it was almost black. "If you say right now that you didn't mean that I will forget it and not tell Ginny about it, other wise I will never want to see you again!" They stayed silent for 5 whole minutes, until Ron spoke up again.

"Think about it Harry. Who was always with you? Never ditched you?"

Smiling because the answer was so much easier than Ron thought Harry answered "Hermione."

Fred and George cheered while Ron stomped out of the shop. Harry gave a great sigh of relief and was welcomed back in the group of good people from the twins.

Oliver smiled and left the display window.

It was a good thing that Harry did the right think. Oliver wouldn't know how to threat him properly; he was the savior of the wizarding world after all. Looking at his watch he disappeared; he was late for his training after all.

He appeared in front of the stadium of the Puddlemere United. Smiling he went inside and was welcomed with laughter of his teammates. "What's going on?" he asked curiously.

His seeker laid his arm around his shoulders and pointed to an owl sitting a few meter away.

"Jimmy tried to get the letter, but the little thing has one hell of a temper!" he sniggered again and pointed to Jimmy who got scratches and cuts at every available piece of skin.

Oliver couldn't help but snigger. "Who is the letter for?"

"Don't know, don't want to find out!"

"Coward" Oliver teased and walked slowly to the tinny owl. The owl watched him until he was less than a foot away. It lifted his foot and showed him the letter, with his name written on it.

"Whats your name little one?" he asked quietly after he got his letter. The owl was beautiful it was a shiny black with black eyes and a little whit point atop of his head.

It hooted and flied away. Curious Oliver opened the letter and the words, even this two, made him bursting with happiness.

_Thank you. HG_

Ginny was lazily lying on top of her couch when the fire started to become green and Ron stomped out of it. She sat up straight at the deadly glare of her brother. Her worry grew.

"What's wrong Ron?" she asked shakily.

"Harry apologized."

Her eyes hardened visibly and her form stiffened.

"I will kill her" she whispered dangerously.

_I hope you didn't had to wait that long, but I have a really busy schedule right now._

_I'm doing my best for you._

_Please hit the bottom, I really love your reviews._

_**Thanks for the reviews goes to voldyismyfather, DerrBear, Readerforlife, Monnbeam, CheshireCat93, tomfeltonlover1991, Pau-0803, jessirose85, xxfallblossomsxx, nezzWizzle and NightWorldFreak.**_


	7. The Trigger

Chapter 7:

Strolling through Diagon Ally Hermione smiled at the by passing people. It has been a long time since she had felt the want to go through this street. Most of the time she never wanted to come because of the happy people, but right now she could smile with them.

Harry was back to becoming her friend once more. He was working really hard, always looking after her, visiting and cooking for her.

She frowned as her thoughts came unwillingly to stop by Ginny Weasley. She hadn't heard anything from the redhead devil and that was scarier than hearing something.

Bumping into someone she came crushing back to reality.

"I'm so sorry!" she gasped and looked up.

Oliver smiled down at her and chuckled softly as a faint blush colored her cheeks.

"No need to worry so much Hermione." He winked at her and made to side step her, but a small hand stopped him.

"Do you … maybe want to go to get some ice cream? I never really thanked you properly for giving me back Harry" she said shyly and smiled.

Oliver eyes twinkled at her shyness. She looked really cute like that. He shook his head he shouldn't be thinking this.

"Sure why not."

They walked happily to get the ice cream. "So what brought this up?" Oliver gestured towards their ice and themselves. "I remember clearly that I got a letter from this feisty little owl, which by the way hurt more than half of my teammates."

She blushed but giggled nonetheless.

"I'm sorry for Smoky's antics. He is somewhat of a little devil."

Oliver snorted and blushed at her soft chuckle. "Somewhat? Really Hermione, that thing needs to be tamed!"

She smiled mischievously at him and beckoned her to lean towards her. "Can't see why" she whispered. "Looks like you're alright. Smoky hurts who tries to hurt him."

She leaned back and smiled. "You could say an eye for an eye."

Oliver laughed out loud and saw the happiness in Hermione's face. She never looked more beautiful to him.

Her dark heavy locks swayed with the soft breeze; her mouth was curled up into a smile and her eyes shown with a twinkle that he deemed once long lost; even if there was the sorrow right behind it.

He signaled the waitress that he wanted to pay. Hermione smiled and searched for her purse, but a hand covering hers stopped her. Her heart jumped into her throat as she looked into the most amazing eyes she had ever seen. They were a deep rich chocolate color with gold blotches everywhere.

"This is my treat Hermione." He winked and she remembered to breathe as his eyes left hers.

Taking in a shuddering breath she tried to calm down her racing heart. What the hell had happened there to her? She glanced at Oliver.

Oliver paid and together they decided to stroll some more through Diagon Alley. Neither of them noticed the person following them invisible in the shadows.

Ginny scolded at the pair.

Why would _the _Oliver Wood want to eat with that … mudblood. She rolled at her eyes at the thought of Harry. If he would hear her say it he would break up with her for good.

Hermione sneezed and looked up at the sky.

The sun was blocked by grey clouds. "It will be raining" sighted Oliver. "Again" he added.

"No" she said with a frown. "No?" he chuckled.

"I know sometimes the brilliant ones are the craziest. Look at the sky there are big grey clouds full off rain waiting to explode!" he teased and sighted over dramatic.

She just huffed and crossed her arms above her chest. "It's not like I couldn't see that Oliver!" she gave him a threatening look as he opened his mouth to interrupted her. "I merely wanted to say that no, it's not going to rain; a storm is coming and a bad one."

"No need to be sulky. I merely wanted to make a joke" he imitated her.

With out really looking he could see the twitching of her lips.

He gasped in fake surprise and pointed a finger at her. "Was that really a smile? I can't believe it did you really just smile? My, it's a wonder!" he fanned himself and bit his lip so he wouldn't laugh.

She smacked him as her smile spread over her face. Hermione looked at her fingers in shock. They tingled and she could have sworn she saw sparks flying everywhere.

Oliver regarded her with a serious expression.

He had felt it too. The tingling sensation that spread from his arms in every corner of his body and the sparks that seemed to warm his heart.

Oliver cleared his throat awkwardly and scratched his neck.

Hermione snapped her head at him and blushed. "Well I think we will be seeing again right?"

She smiled and started to walk away.

"It was really nice with you Hermione!" he shouted and she winked at him before disappearing inside of the twins joke shop.

Smiling cruelly Ginny walked after her and followed her upstairs inside the twins flat.

She watched Hermione bustling in the kitchen. With quiet steps she walked into the doorway and cleared her throat.

Hermione jumped, looked over her shoulder and came face to face with the wand of Ginny Weasley. "What are you doing here?"

"Last time I checked this was the flat of my brothers. The better question would be what are you doing here mudblood?"

Hermione flinched at the cold words. Never in her life had she thought that Ginny Weasley would insult her as a mudblood. Bitch, yes, Slut, yes, Whore, maybe but mudblood? No never.

"What do you want Ginny? What have I done wrong this time?" Hermione looked her coldly in the eyes and couldn't believe that this was the woman who killed her baby.

"I told you, didn't I? To stay the hell away from Harry! I told you to stop manipulating him!" she whispered manically.

Hermione didn't even blinked. She straightened her shoulders and looked down at Ginny, even if she was smaller than her. "I remember that. But I haven't done anything! When are you going to understand that Ginny? Harry choose me because he knew that I would stay with him. He knew or suspected that the youngest Weasleys would leave him with his own misery!"

Hermione seethed and balled her hands to fist. If she could have her magic back everything would be over by now. But she couldn't even do an easy _wingardium leviosa_ for gods sake!

"You really think I would believe this rub-"

"Don't you dare to say that I'm a liar! I have enough of you Ginerva! For the last years you have terrorized me because of your paranoia that I have slept with Harry and that he loves me more than you! BUT KILLING MY BABY WAS ONE TO MUCH!" she screamed and tears started to gather in her eyes.

Ginny was speechless and stared at her with wide eyes.

"You are going to get what you earned a long time ago Ginerva! I will have you in Azkaban for the murderer of my child."

At this the redhead started to laugh hysterically. "You? Me in Azkaban? What a joke you are!" she ended coldly and advanced towards Hermione.

"Without a real good lawyer you will never get me into that horrid place. Pity that I have the best lawyer around as a friend" she hinted at Cho Chang the clever ex Ravenclaw.

Hermione waited until Ginny was right in front of her. The redhead hadn't noticed the frying pan behind her back.

She smiled bitterly at her long lost friend. "Wrong. She maybe good, but she isn't the best. I'm going to get the best and that will be your ruin Ginerva!" she whispered evilly.

The redhead snorted. "Yeah right. The only lawyer better than Cho is Draco Malfoy and he wouldn't-" she stopped abruptly and looked with wide eyes at Hermione.

"Yes he would because you didn't kill my baby alone. You killed his too!"

After that everything went berserk. Hermione swung the frying pan and hit Ginny hard without looking back she raced the stairs down and in of the shop. There she flooed into a city near the Malfoy Manor.

The sky was a dark black color by now. Thunder rumbled through the sky just before lighting illuminated it. Wind blew up her hairs as she walked along a path that would bring her directly to the Manor.

Just before she reached the gate rain started to pour down and she was soaked in minutes. The memories sent a shiver up her spine as she looked up at the old dark house, but there was no turning back.

She knocked on the door and waited in the pouring rain. Never in her life had the weather mirrored her feelings more.

_Tada! It is up the new chapter. _

_Yeah and everyone knows who will be in the next chapter right?_

_Is it just me or is there always drama?_

_Please hit the button._

_I hope you liked it._

_**Thanks for the review goes to **__**Readerforlife, jessirose85, CheshireCat93, xxfallblossomsxx, voldyismyfather, Pau-0803, tomfeltonlover1991, Monnbeam and nezzWizzle **_


	8. Promises

Chapter 8:

The door opened with a crack and a tiny house elf looked up to Hermione.

"What does Misses wants?" it squeaked.

Taking a deep breath Hermione complained to run away, but decided against it. It would mean that Ginny would win.

"I'm here to speak with Draco Malfoy."

The elf nodded, opened the door for her and told her to wait in the hall.

Hermione looked around. This place held nothing but sorrow and loss for her. She had been tortured and had lost every single feeling of pity she had for Lucius Malfoy and his wife.

A door to her right opened and she cringed.

Draco was coming and with him a woman she knew from school. Did fate hate her that much?

Her lips thinned to a small line while she saw Draco taking the hand of Susan Bones.

"Hermione" he greeted. She nodded and forced a smile. "This is.."

"Susan Bones, I remember. It is good to see you again."

"Same here Hermione" the other woman smiled back and looked at her with a slight distrust.

Draco frowned at Hermione. She looked thinner and less happy than he remembered her.

She cleared her throat awkwardly.

"I'm really sorry that I intruded your evening and a reunion should have been better if the circumstances had been better…" Hermione trailed of and rubbed her forehead, suddenly feeling very tiered.

"I need your help Draco." His eyes searched hers, but he couldn't find anything at all.

"Maybe we should sit down" he suggested and led them towards a door at the left.

Hermione stopped when Susan followed. She looked at the other woman.

"I'm sorry Susan but I think it would be better if Draco and I talk alone. This has something to do with business. Please understand that it isn't because of my distrust for you."

Susan looked searchingly at Draco who nodded in return. She couldn't help but feel slightly hurt at the thought that her boyfriend would want to be alone with another woman.

Draco wasn't as smart as Hermione that was for sure but he had enough common sense to know that Hermione was in big trouble and that it had something to do with him.

After Susan left them alone Draco signaled Hermione to follow him into his study.

Uncomfortable was the only word to describe how Hermione was feeling.

After sinking into a very comfortable chair Draco looked expecting at her.

"I need your help."

"So you have said."

"Well… I… You're a lawyer right?"

He gave her a funny look and raised his eyebrows. At her cheeks gathered a faint blush.

"You're joking Hermione. You didn't come all the way to ask me this stupid question. What do you really want?"

She swallowed, nervous as hell, but gathered her confidence again.

"I want to charge Ginny Weasley with murderer."

Draco's expression grew serious. "Who did she murder?"

Hermione avoided the steely eyes of Draco. She didn't want to tell him. What if he would be angry with her? Maybe even furious beyond reason?

"I don't want you to be angry with me Draco" she whispered and he needed to lean towards her to hear. He frowned why would he be angry?

"We agreed that it was a one night stand, but Draco you have to believe me I never planned on it!" Tears gathered in her eyes and she looked up to meet Draco's slightly narrowed eyes.

"That night had consequences."

His body went stiff with foreboding. It couldn't be could it? Hermione wasn't about to say that Ginerva killed her… their…

"WHO?" he bellowed angrily and stalked towards her. He grabbed her arms and searched her eyes. He found pure honesty.

"Our child" she whispered and the tears started to fall. Draco let go of her as fast as he could. It was one thing to suspect it, but to really know it?

Shell shocked he walked back to his chair. Hermione tried to dry her tears but sniffed more than anything. "I never wanted to tell you. I understand that you are angry maybe even furious with me, but believe me I would have told you just after she was born."

"She?" he croaked. His head lay heavy in his hand. He would have been a father if not for Ginny Weasley.

"How?" She didn't need to ask what he meant. It was to easy.

"She shoved me and I fell down directly on my stomach because I couldn't stop the fall. The trigger for coming here was the run in I had with her minutes before." She looked him square in the eyes and noticed the pain lying deep within. "Therefore I'm asking you to be my lawyer so I can get her shift of to Azkaban for the murderer of our child."

There was a long pause afterwards. Hermione tried to gather her dignity and stop crying but every time she tried new tears started to spill.

Draco had his eyes closed not sure what to think. It has been months since their run in that night. He was now with Susan.

Susan… What would she think of him? Even if it was before they even have met.

"I can't do this Hermione" he whispered.

Her head snapped up and she searched fanatically his eyes for a lie. "No…"

"Hermione… You never wanted to tell me… I can't… Susan…" he trailed of unsure of himself.

"No, please Draco… Don't do this" she murmured as more and more tears started to fall.

The blond shook his head, walked towards the door and was about to leave; the handle still in his hand when a heart wrenching sob echoed from the walls.

He closed his eyes tightly; never wanting to see her like that. She was the strong one.

"Please Draco, Please" she sobbed.

Hermione extended her hand towards his back; not wanting to believe that he would leave her here all alone. She knew she must look like a wrench but hell this was her last chance.

"I just want justice" she whispered through her tears.

She saw his shoulders stiffen. It couldn't be could it?

Draco gripped the handle harder. Justice, what does she think he was? Merlin himself?

"I can't give you justice" he said quietly.

Slowly he turned the handle but a small hand at his wrist stopped him. Ever so slowly he started to turn around. His eyes closed not wanting to take in her form. He would crumble he knew.

"Draco, please…Not for me, for our child" she sobbed harder. This was it. She knew she would have to do it. Otherwise he wouldn't understand the importance of this. It was her last resort; the last of her barriers that protected her from the cruelty of the situation.

"I'm begging you Draco" she whispered before she let go of his wrist and fell to her knees.

Draco's eyes snapped open. She begged him? Why would she beg?

His eyes searched for her frame and found her crumbled on the floor. Sobbing like her heart was dying. His own heart went out to her. This strong woman was everything that had hold up Potter, so that he could destroy the Dark Lord. He couldn't stand to see her this vulnerable, so fragile.

This was the moment where Susan couldn't take it anymore. She had heard the sobs coming from Hermione and the quiet that was from Draco following after.

She wrenched the door open to see her boyfriend gathering the broken Hermione in his arms, holding her secure while looking blankly at Susan. She saw the guilt and hurt flash through his eyes before he kissed the top of Hermione's head and closed his eyes.

"There will be justice for the murder of our child."

Susan jerked back. Draco opened his eyes and gave her a tiered smile.

"I promise" he whispered.

_That was the scene between Hermione and Draco…_

_I hope you liked it because it was really hard to write. At first I didn't know if he should accept right away, if he was still single, if he would believe her etc…_

_So this is what I came up with. _

_Hit the button, you know which one ;)_

_Till the next one is up. Maybe it will be a happier one…_

_**Thanks for the review goes to **__**xxfallblossomsxx, tomfeltonlover1991, Pau-0803, voldyismyfather, **__**to **__**Readerforlife, jessirose85, CheshireCat93 and nezzWizzle**_


	9. Breakfast Surprises

Chapter 9:

Groggily Oliver opened his eyes, shielding them against the sun, he sat up. His sheet slipped towards his waist and exposed his chest. Stretching he yawned and swung his long legs out of his bed. Wanting nothing more than a cup of coffee and the daily prophet he padded into his kitchen, taking his time to make coffee. Most of the time he conjured just a cup, but today he was to tire to even think about his wand whereabouts.

Finally sipping his black coffee, he was getting more and more awake. After half of the cup was drowned he opened the newspaper lying in front of him. He took a sip and spit it over the table. With wide eyes he wiped the remaining liquid of his chin while reading the headline for the day.

**Ginny Weasley was charged for murder:**

_Just yesterday war heroin Hermione Granger walked with star lawyer Draco Malfoy to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and demanded that Ginny Weasley was to be charged with the murderer of the unborn child of Hermione Granger._

_The head of the department accepted right away and a trial will be held tomorrow in private. _

_After the trial we will be able to answer the questions everyone is asking…_

_What happened? Who is the father of the child? What do Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley have to say concerning this predicament?_

He abounded his newspaper without hesitation, showered, jumped into clean clothes and disappeared with a pop. Why the hell was she doing it for everyone to see? This war, it was bound to become one, was something solely between her and Ginny.

Knocking on Hermione's door he hoped that she was at home.

Nothing happened after two minutes and he started to bang his fist at the door in worry. What if something happened to her? Or maybe worse! Ginny flooed towards her and killed her while sleeping!

He stopped inches in front of Hermione's nose and looked bewildered at her sudden appearance. Angry brown eyes stared in his and he spluttered "Today… newspaper…"

She narrowed her eyes, rubbed her temples and looked him square in the eyes.

"Oliver, it is eight in the morning and if you don't have a very good reason to wake me I will find a way to stop you from sitting on a broom, or something else for that matter, for weeks."

Slowly he lowered his hand and surveyed her from head to toe.

Her hair was a mess, more than ever, and lazily swept into a ponytail. Her eyes were sleepy but lost it with each second. Her body was wrapped in a black silk bathrobe whereas her feet where clad in baby blue slippers.

Blushing furiously he messed with his hair and looked at his feet. "I'm so sorry Hermione. I saw the newspaper article and well I just wanted to see if everything is alright, especially after I know how bitchy Ginny could be and well, you know" he trailed of, even more embarrassed as walking naked out of a shower and being filmed by the twins, who in turn blackmailed him with it.

Smiling at his obvious behavior Hermione shook her head; it was good to know that he cared. "Thank you for your concern Oliver, but the next time you get all worried look at your watch" she teased and chuckled when his cheeks burned in a darker red.

Gaining his composition again, he smiled at her.

"Since you're up how does an invitation to breakfast sound? You could see it as a really big sorry…"

"I think I will accept your invitation, but you will have to wait a little bit. I'm not exactly dressed for leaving my flat." She smiled and gestured towards herself.

Chuckling he nodded and followed her inside.

Curious he looked at her flat. It was tidy and very inviting. The walls were cream colored whereas the furniture was colored with intense colors like red, green and blue. Oliver felt right at home.

He sat down in the living room and closed his eyes. How could he burst in her flat like that at eight in the morning? He felt his cheeks redden. He had worried so much about her that he hadn't thought about anything.

"Don't say you fell asleep just when I was waking up!" Hermione teased with her hands on her hips.

"I wouldn't dare to do that to you" he chuckled and stood up. He extended his arm.

Hermione giggled and took his arm while he wore a boyish smile. He winked and both disappeared with pop.

"Warn me next time when you are going to do this" Hermione whispered with a small voice. Side along was always worse than doing it alone. She looked around her and saw that she was inside a beautiful little café.

"It's beautiful where we are?" she asked with an awed voice.

Oliver looked down at her and smiled gently. She was beautiful while looking like a kid on Christmas. Her eyes were shining brightly.

Captivated he tucked a curl behind her ear. "You look beautiful" he murmured.

"Thank you Oliver" she whispered embarrassed and averted her eyes.

Clearing his throat he walked her to a table and they sat down.

They sat in silent and glanced every few seconds at each other, waiting for a waitress.

"Have you chosen?" both glanced up in shock and looked into the amused eyes of Padma Patil.

"Hello Padma" they chorused, which was answered with an even more amused "Hello you two. So what can I bring you?"

"I take the French breakfast with a white coffee please." Padma nodded and wrote down Hermione's request before looking expectant at Oliver. He looked unsure at the menu before him and than at Hermione, who tried to suppress her laugh.

"I know that you are a growing man Oliver. I swear I will not think that you are eating to much. You forget that I spend most of my time with the twins right?"

Looking relieved he looked at Padma. "I'm taking the American breakfast twice with black coffee. Thanks."

Padma nodded, while scribbling down the request and walking away.

"Tell me Hermione why did you decide to charge Ginny now?"

"We had a fight in the twins' flat about me being with the twins and her calling me a dirty mudblood whore or something like that."

He watched angrily her downcast eyes and her guilty expression. "Don't you dare to feel guilty about something Hermione! You did nothing wrong!"

"But Oliver! I hit her with a frying pan!"

He blinked twice before laughing so much that tears started to gather in his eyes. "That is no laughing matter Oliver!" she pressed and looked embarrassed at the people surrounding them.

"The twins will hate me now!"

Trying to control his laughter he breathed deeply. "I'm sorry Hermione but you have to understand. It was just a funny picture." Looking at her hurt expression he sobered up immediately. "I'm sorry Hermione I didn't mean it like that. You didn't do anything wrong. It was in self-defense right? She threatened you with her wand didn't she?" Seeing her nodding and biting her lips he balled his hands to fists.

"I'm going to kill her for everything. You have to promise me Hermione if she will get near you again you will contact me somehow ok?" He grabbed her hands in his and looked her deeply in the eyes. "Pleas Hermione, promise me."

Looking like a frightened rabbit she nodded, while Padma brought their breakfast.

"You know," she said "I never would have thought that you two would be dating sometime with him being a Quidditch nerd and you being a bookworm."

Both looked flabbergast at each other before casting their eyes away from each other due o embarrassment.

Oliver swallowed and squeezed her hand. "If you want than this could be considered a date you know."

Hermione smiled at him and squeezed back. "Maybe I really want that."

"Maybe I want that too" he answered. Happily both started to eat, while talking about god and the world.

After paying the tip, talking for a few minutes to Padma and saying goodbye Oliver took Hermione home and waited for her to open the door.

"It was really nice this date" he said and placed his hands in his pockets, while watching her.

"Yes it was" she answered and looked up. Deciding to be daring after this nice morning, she stood at tiptoes and tried to kiss him on the cheek.

But Oliver being Oliver, he turned his head and Hermione's innocent kiss landed directly on his mouth. Both stood frozen in place before Oliver regained his sense and started to move his lips while closing his eyes and moving his hands to her hips.

Hermione's thoughts started to spin before blacking out. Starting to enjoy the kiss she placed her arms around his neck, closed her eyes and responded to his kiss.

Pulling away Oliver opened his eyes. "We really should do this sometime again" he whispered breathless against her hot cheeks.

Excited Hermione nodded and loosened her grip on him. "You know Oliver" she said cheekily standing in her doorway. "Maybe you being the Quidditch nerd and me being the bookworm is what will make this dating thing working." With that she closed her door.

Oliver chuckled and leaned his head forehead against her door. "Yeah maybe that is what is needed Hermione."

_I'm sorry that you had to wait so long, but here is the new chapter!_

_I think it is longer than the others…_

_Well I hope you enjoyed it._

_Don't forget to click the button ;)_

_Till next time, which will be sooner I hope._

_**Thanks for the review goes to **__**Pau-0803**__**, **__**tomfeltonlover1991**__**, **__**xxfallblossomsxx**__**, **__**voldyismyfather**__**, **__**CheshireCat23**__**, **__**Readerforlife**__**, **__**triximionepotter**__** and**__**microcheese**__**.**_


	10. The Trial

Chapter 10:

It was the day of the trial. The clouds were a deep grey just like everything else seemed to be.

Unsure if it was the right thing she did, Hermione tucked a loose curl behind her ear. Her brown eyes searched for answers in the mirror but never found one. The thought of sending her best friend's girlfriend to Azkaban was a terrible one.

"Don't worry Mione" said Harry while stepping behind her. "Everything will be alright."

Hesitant her eyes searched for his forest green ones. "Aren't you angry with me? I'm responsible for the arrest if your…"

"Shh", he stopped her babbling with a finger on his lips. "She is no longer worth to carry your worry. She had hurt you and that is all that matters. So please don't worry any longer."

He pouted while her lips curved into a smile. "It is good to have you back Harry" she murmured and hugged him.

"As much as I missed you too, I don't think Oliver likes me very much right now."

She smiled at him and looked over his shoulder at Oliver who tried to look like he was occupied but kept glaring at Harry every minute.

Suddenly there was a knock on the front door and one of the twins screamed "I will open the door!" There were screams heard followed by the laughter of the other twin. To Hermione it was a common occurrence but Oliver and Harry surveyed the door with a sceptical look.

"Hermione!" George shouted. "Your ferret lawyer is here!"

"George!" she scolded and walked to Draco to welcome him. "Just ignore him Draco he is just excited it will be his first time in a real trial."

"Don't worry Hermione; I will just ignore him like always." He smiled but it faltered after a second or two. "I'm sorry but we have to leave."

He walked to the fire and looked for the floo powder. Nonetheless he saw her tense up. "If you don't want to go, you don't have to. I mean not only will it be your reputation that will suffer but mine too. Moreover Ginny will be shown as the victim of a cruel joke. But really it is just up to you if you go or not" he said casually and held the bottle with the powder triumphal in the air. The four men in the background coughed warningly while Hermione raised her eyebrows at him.

Draco cleared his throat and waved the bottle in the air. "We really have to leave." With that he walked into the fireplace and disappeared in a sea of green flames.

"Well then I will go to" Harry said to no one in particular and vanished. The twins looked at each other before both of them lunged into the fireplace and fought for the powder, which resolved in both of them disappearing at once.

"I think I will go too" Hermione looked at Oliver and walked towards the fire, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her in his arms. He kissed her sweetly. "Just for Good Luck" he murmured against her lips and kissed her once more.

"Thank you" she whispered back, escaped his clutches and flooed to the rest of them, with Oliver right behind her.

The courtroom was dead silent while Ginny Weasley was lead to the chair in the middle, right in front of the judge, who was the minister himself; Kingsley Shaklebolt.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley you are here because of the murderer of the unborn child of Hermione Jean Granger. What does your defence plead?"

"Innocent" answered Cho Chang and smiled at Kingsley.

"Very well. Mr. Malfoy please bring your prove of the guilt of Miss Weasley."

Draco stood up and glared at Ginny before speaking. "For the beginning we have the memories of Miss Granger. Furthermore we have three witnesses and the verification of Miss Grangers Healer that she lost her child because of the shove from Miss Weasley."

"That's not true!" Ron shouted and jumped up form his chair.

"Quiet Mr. Weasley!" said Kingsley warningly.

Mrs. Weasley shoved her son right back into his seat while whispering in his ear to stay quiet. Kingsley nodded and the trial began again. "Did you, or did you not shove Miss Granger, Miss Weasley?"

"I did not!" she answered fiercely. "How come she said so?" asked Kingsley.

Ginny clenched her fist and ignored Cho's tries to calm her down. "Maybe because she needed a reason to clear her part in Harry's heart!"

Cho sighted and knew she would loose once again against Draco Malfoy. "That is a strong point you have there. But do you have evidences?" Kingsley asked.

Ginny nodded and stood up. "It was always obvious that she wanted Harry! She never left his side. It was a wonder that she didn't wash him!"

Harry stood up and walked into the circle where Ginny stood. "Minister, Wizarding Gamot." He bowed and looked with a small smile to Hermione who haven't said a thing this whole time but kept whispering with Draco.

"May I have the word?"

"You may Mister Potter" answered a witch in the rows behind Kingsley. "The points Miss Weasley brought up are a lie. Miss Granger stayed by my side because I asked her to. She could have walked away, but she didn't because she is, what we know as a true friend. Therefore I want to support Hermione's evidence of the shove."

"Please sit back Mister Potter. That was a fine speech" said Kingsley and you could see the twitching of his mouth.

Cho stood up and walked to Hermione. She glared at her. "Why where you on said day at the Weasley residence, even if your relationship with Ronald Weasley no longer existed?"

"Because Fred and George asked me to come."

"How do you know that they weren't part of the scheming?"

"They were the only once who were by my side during that time. They are honest people and wouldn't do something like that." Hermione looked Cho square in the eyes; never wavering.

Cho smiled evilly. "Tell me Miss Granger. Didn't you always shouted at the twins during your Hogwarts time? You weren't even friends then where you? How come you trust them now?" Hermione closed her eyes and remembered the moments in school and everything after. She opened her eyes and smiled warmly and Fred and George, who where sitting behind her. They nodded.

"People change. Especially after a war. They saved my live and I saved their live. Since then we have worked together if they needed help with some of their products. I'm sure you have use a Daydream charm or the expandable ears in you Hogwarts years didn't you Cho?"

"Yes who didn't?"

"Well you see, they are some of our better products. You could say they exist because of me." Cho stayed quiet and walked back to Ginny. It was Draco's time to ask questions. He walked towards Ginny and stood straight with a serious face.

"Why did you shove Miss Granger?"

"I didn't shove her."

"Why where you there at that time?"

"It is the house of my family! I have every right to be there."

"How come you say Miss Granger wanted to steal Mister Potter from you if you two weren't even in a steady relationship?"

"What do you mean? We have a steady relationship! We have been going out since my fifth year!"

"That's not true during the war and a little afterwards you and Mister Potter haven't been in a relationship."

"Every couple needs a little break once in a time" she said with a quivering voice. Her eyes glanced nervously to Cho. "Then tell me why did you corner Miss Granger in the kitchen of the twins flat?"

"She had no right to be there. She is filthy. You should no best!" she shouted just like Draco wanted her to do. He let a cold smile slip. "So did you shove her?"

"Pah! I wouldn't touch her even if my life was in danger!"

"So you are telling me that you have done it with magic?"

"You can do everything with magic! Are you an idiot?"

The audience watched the match with great interest. Everyone who had seen Draco Malfoy in a courtroom before knew what was to come. Every time he would use this method to irritate the opposite until he or she would spill the true.

Hermione looked sad at Draco. She knew it hurt him too, but there he stood proud and charming. Just like the day they meet in the club. If this was over she would let him live his life with Susan.

Draco frowned this was to slow he wanted to see her burn in hell. He would need a new method. "This will be no use. If she didn't shove Miss Granger I ask the trial to use Veratiserum. Until we use it we will never know if she did it or not."

Kingsley nodded and his assistant searched for the little vial in one of his pockets.

"Do you agree to use Veratiserum Miss Weasley?"

"No! I will not drink it. Whatever use would it be?"

Draco smiled now triumphal. "Do you have something to hide Miss Weasley? Or is this the confession?"

Ginny looked murderous but walked right in Dracos trap. Due to the hurtful words for her pride she lost sight of her goal. "Alright I will drink it!"

Cho grabbed her arm. "You shouldn't Ginny! You will loose everything!"

"I will not loose. There are things that can be suppressed, even if it is Veratiserum!"

"You don't understand Ginny!"

But the redhead ignored her and gulped down the global that was handed towards her. "Ginny! This Potion was brewed by Hermione! They always use her potions! No one, and I mean no one, is able to suppress it!"

But Ginny didn't even glance her way. The potion worked quickly and Kingsley started to ask questions again. Cho held her head in her hands. This was a lost cause. She should have never said yes to Ginny.

"Did you shove Miss Granger?" asked Kingsley.

"Yes" answered Ginny.

"Did you corner Miss Granger in the kitchen of your brothers?"

"Yes."

"Why did you corner her?"

"Because she is a waste of life!"

"And why did you shove her?" asked Kingsley angrily, while Mrs. Weasley began sobbing, knowing her daughter was send to Azkaban.

"Because she wanted the little Bastard in her. Because I should have been the first one to get pregnant."

"Why were you jealous?"

"She had everything in her life, even the little brood of the evil. She was a bad person."

Kingsley frowned. "Why was the child evil?"

"Because it was Draco Malfoy's child! A child unworthy of living in this world! A beautiful pureblood line ruined by a filthy mudblood!" shouted Ginny in rage.

Kingsley shouted over the angry voices in the room, while the potion lost his effects. Ginny's eyes cleared and she watched Hermione, who was sitting pale and tense in her chair. She ruined everything again. Filthy mudblood.

"I condemn you with 10 years in Azkaban because of the murderer of the unborn child of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, which resulted in the loss of Miss Grangers magical powers!"

Ginny Weasley was transported in a fit of rage out of the hall by the guardians, who would hurt her if it wasn't for the law that restraint them.

With shaking knees Hermione left the courtroom just to be welcomed in the arms of her new boyfriend and her friends. She was happy that everything found his end.

She watched Draco who stood with a depressing face in the room. Leaving her friends, she walked towards him.

"I'm sorry Draco. For everything."

"You don't have to be. Everything that happens, happens because of a reason." He smiled at her and touched her cheek. "I just wished you would have told me sooner."

"Believe me if I tell you that it would hurt much more."

He smiled at her and tucked a curl behind her ear. He bend down and pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead. "It wouldn't have worked between us, not in this world Hermione. Who knows what good this loss will bring us?"

"Good bye Draco. I hope you and Susan will be happy."

"Yeah and please do me a favour; tell Wood if you are pregnant again!" He laughed and walked away while she shouted at him, that he was an idiot.

_It was a really tough chapter to write. I didn't know how to make the trial._

_I hope you are happy with the solution. _

_But there will be only one chapter left to write. _

_Until then._

_**Thanks for the review goes to triximionepotter, jessirose85, xxfallblossomsxx, Readerforlofe, voldyismyfather and Monnbeam.**_


	11. The Beginning Of the Future

Chapter 11:

Ron was furious. How dare she? His little sister was rotting away in Azkaban! She would have to pay. Never again should she be able to hurt his family again.

He grabbed his glass full of firewhiskey and threw it at the wand, where it splintered in thousand pieces. In addition to his temper, the firewhiskey brought out the worst in him. With a scream he hit the wall with his fist. Forgetting his rational side he grabbed his wand so hard, that his knuckles turned white. She was going to pay, right now.

Hermione was standing in her sitting room looking outside the window. On the one hand she felt relief that Ginny was in jail. She got what she wanted. On the other hand she felt incredible torn and guilty. Even if Fred and George didn't show it, she knew how much it hurt them to see their precious little sister in Azkaban.

Closing her eyes and giving a great sight she leaned her forehead against the cold glass of her window. It was time for her to forget and let the past stay in the past.

A loud bang echoed through her flat and before she could register everything an angry redhead jumped at her.

Ronald closed his hands around her throat and pressed her against the window. He smelled strongly of alcohol. Fear was written in Hermione's eyes. She couldn't defend herself against him. She took a deep breath. This was not the end of the world. She would talk to him.

"Let go of me Ronald" she demanded.

"Never" he said and the crazy gleam in his eyes showed her that this wasn't the boy she knew at Hogwarts. "You will let me down this instant Ronald Billius Weasley or I will hurt you!"

He laughed manically and throttled her a little more.

"You think you are so smart Granger, but look at you; hanging all defenceless here at my mercy. It will be fun to show you where your place is mudblood whore!" he sneered at her and threw her at the floor where she coughed and took quivering breaths.

"You don't want this Ron" she whispered scared and tried to crawl away from him. But he laughed cruelly and grabbed her hair. "Still thinking that you know me? Silly mudblood, little Ronald is gone. I'm the improved version." He cackled and shook her hair, which resulted in her shaking too.

A million thoughts run through her head at a speed that was faster than human possible. This was going the wrong way. It should have had stopped with Ginny being in prision. Nobody should come near her again. In a millisecond she understood. Nobody could live in peace as long as both of them were here.

Her brown eyes looked filled with tears. Ron had family; that's why she would die. She looked motionless into the eyes of her ex-bestfriend. He was here to kill her, to avenge his sister. Determination fired through her. A picture of Oliver, her new found love, shone before her eyes and she just knew. Knew that both of them had to go, but she wouldn't give up without a fight.

She spit Ronald into the face and looked angrily back at him. "You may scare me and have the better position right now. But if I go down I will take you with me!"

He laughed hysterically never fully registering just how serious Hermione was.

"Is that a threat?"

"No, a promise!" she said quietly and closed her eyes, shutting down everything. She ignored the angry shouts and the violent tugging at her hair.

She was floating in a see of pure light. This was everything she possessed and needed to live. It was her only weapon. The light grew with every thought of her friends, new and old, good and better. It enveloped her when her thoughts wandered to Oliver. He was the love of her life and so much more.

With a smile she opened her eyes, which were glowing golden, filled with the very core of her life. "Goodbye" she whispered and released the energy that was tightly bundled inside her.

An explosion so great that the whole wizarding world felt it shook the earth. On the other side of the town, Oliver clutched his chest, scrambled from his couch and disappeared to Hermione. He knew with every breath he took, that hers were decreasing at an alarming rate.

The last thing Hermione saw were the eyes of her beloved angle before everything went dark. She was dying with a smile on her face and that was more than she had hoped for.

Oliver cradled her unconscious form in his arms, shot Rona, who was laying face down on the floor a dirty look, before vanishing with a loud pop.

Appearing in St. Mungos, he screamed for help. "Help her, she is dying!"

Healers and nurses rushed to his side and checked her vital functions. One healer told him to wait for here. They took her and ran through the corridors, but Oliver was anything but contend with waiting. He rushed after them and skidded to a halt in front of the now closed door that lead to the OP.

His pale features stood in contrast with his dark hair. He took a deep breath. Think logical Oliver, he said to himself. You need to contact the others.

Taking his wand he thought of the first time he kissed Hermione "Expecto Patronum."

A silver otter jumped up and down in front of him. "Hermione is in St. Mungos. Second floor OP rooms" he said and then sends his patronus of to Fred, George and Harry.

Within seconds the three were standing in front of him.

"Where is she?"

"What happened?"

"Will she be okay?"

"HEY" Oliver shouted over the worried voices of his friends. He pointed at the door behinde him. "Right now they are trying to save her."

Fred closed his eyes and leaned against the wall for support while Georges eyes were fixed on the door, willing it to open and bringing a living Hermione outside.

Harry was the worst of them. He craddeled his face in his hands and muttered "It is all my fault."

Oliver shook his head and told them what he knew. "You felt that earthquake today didn't you?" They all nodded.

"I don't know why but when I felt it I knew that something happened to her. That why I went straight to her. There was Ronald slapping her and shaking her. He was drunken, more than what is good for anybody. She had handprints at her throat and was smiling. I punched Ron and he released his hold on her before falling into a drunken stupor. She looked into my eyes and blacked out. Since then I'm waiting here."

The door opened and a stressed nurse walked out. "Which one of you is Oliver?"

Oliver took one step forwards. "I'm Oliver."

She looked him square in the eyes. "You will have to come with me."

He nodded and left the three men in their rage alone.

Harry was the first one to speak. "Are we going to wait what happened?"

Fred and George looked at each other with a fierce expression. "We can wait if we are finished with the little git."

The both went to vanish but Harry stopped them. "You know he is your family. Just let him be arrested by the aurors. It will be hard enough on your mother if two of her children will be in prison. You two don't need to be charged with murderer at you own brother too."

The twins didn't loose their grim expressions but considered Harrys advice.

"Fine" they said. "But we will go and send for the aurors, not that he will vanish." They murmured profanities under their breaths and walked away.

Harry leaned heavily against the wall. He begged to every god that existed that Hermione will live through this.

Meanwhile the nurse led Oliver into the bright room where healers over healers tried to save the love of his life. "Why am I here?" he asked her but she ignored him and stopped in front of the one healer that would be the boss.

"Are you Oliver?" he asked with a firm voice and searched his eyes for the truth.

"Yes sir."

"Good. This will be a shock for you. But she is dying. Even magic can do only so much."

Oliver swallowed heavily and nodded.

"Miss Granger is a strong woman. But she used every vibe of her being to defend herself. I'm sure you have felt the earthquake today. This only happens when a witch or a wizard uses everything, both his magical and his life core, to defend themselves. Miss Granger did this. In spite of this she is still fighting for living. She whispered your name again and again. You are here because you are the only one that can help her."

"Anything. I will do anything to help her."

The healer nodded and gave him instructions. "It is a complicated mechanism. You will share your magical energy with her. With the help of the energy her life core will regenerate itself. You need as much magic as possible, but please refrain from giving her everything."

"Does it has to be one persons energy?"

The healer looked sceptically at him before checking on Hermione. "No that's not important."

"Then I think you should let the others, who are waiting for her inside. The twins and Harry can provide her with as much energy as she needs. Especially Harry."

Healer Dorian nodded and not a minute later Harry, Fred and George waltzed in. "Take her hands. Two of you at one hand. When I give the signal you will close your eyes and let her take the energy she needs."

They nodded and split up; Fred and George at one hand and Harry and Oliver at the other. They waited until they saw Dorian nodding. They closed their eyes and hopped for the better that Hermione will take everything they are giving.

Hermione was floating in pitch black darkness again. Was she dead? Or somewhere between living and dying? She didn't know. All she knew was that she suddenly felt four presences, then a touch, antoher one. Two more until there were four people touching her. Every person symbolized one of the lights that were floating around her.

They talked to her. "Take what you need Hermione."

"We are here for you."

"Don't leave us."

"I love you to much to let you go."

She remembered her friends and with that the gate was open and the lights were absorbed inside of her. She felt it; her life was coming back to her.

The four men looked up with the funny feeling that something was drained from them. They shrugged and watched as Hermione's face gained more and more colour, before her eyes shot open.

She felt incredible. Never in her life has she ever felt so alive, so powerful and so loved. With a jerk she opened her eyes and drew a deep breath before she collapsed back and tried to see something, but everything was shimmering golden.

Healer Dorian watched with awe as Hermione was enveloped in a golden shimmer, which spread over the men, who where still standing at her side. Never in his career had he seen something so powerful and so beautiful in his life.

It was a sign; a sign that this woman was somebody really special. She was meant to do great things. "You can let go of her now" he ordered.

Harry, Fred, George and Oliver nodded before letting go of her small hands. The golden light retreated back inside her.

"Where am I?" she asked while her world came back into focus. "You gave us a great scare you now?" Fred said and gave a teary laugh with George.

Harry smoothened her hair down and gave her a look that meant the world to her. It showed the love he harboured for her. "You are my family Mione. Never leave me again."

Oliver kissed her on her forehead and looked deep into her brown eyes.

"I love you Mione. Don't scare me ever again like that."

"I love you too" she said and closed her eyes. Within seconds she fell into a healing sleep that showed her pictures of the happy future that was hers to embrace.

_**Finish**_

_This is it. After the ups and downs in this story it is finally the end._

_I hope you are happy with this outcome. It was hard to write because I didn't know how to end it, but I think this is the best way._

_And for a last time hit the button ;) You know which one _

_**A thanks for the Review goes to Pau-0803, Readerforlife, xxfallblossomsxx and to everyone who reads this story and leaves one in the future. **_


End file.
